


Chronicles of a New Editor

by RT_Smut



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Femdom, Hot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sweat, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:49:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25002673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RT_Smut/pseuds/RT_Smut
Summary: There's a new editor working at Achievement Hunter and is in the care of Fiona Nova! My commissions are open! If you would like to commission please to email me at smutrt@gmail.com or dm me on Twitter @RT_Smut
Relationships: Fiona Nova/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

This was perhaps the best day of Nate’s life. Not only did he manage to  _ just  _ barely squeak by and graduate college but he also somehow managed to land himself his dream job immediately after graduating: Editing at Achievement Hunter. He had been a huge fan of them since he started high school and went to college with the hopes of working for them someday. Despite his poor G.P.A. he decided to apply for an opening they had for an editor. He had made some of his own let’s play videos while he was in college with his friend and thought that might give him the edge in his application. And that was good enough to land him an interview. 

Nate was more nervous than he had ever been in his life during the interview for a couple of reasons. One, he was interviewing for his dream job, and two, the person who was interviewing him was Trevor Collins, someone he had been watching online for years at this point, and was a huge fan of his. But again, by some miracle, Nate got the job. After packing up his life back in New Hampshire, Nate moved to Texas and was ready to start his first day as an editor at Achievement Hunter. 

He didn’t know what to expect when he arrived at the front gates of Rooster Teeth. His hands were trembling on the steering wheel of his car as he anxiously waited to be let in. Nate was waiting at the gates for what he felt was far too long. He began thinking that maybe they decided to not hire him after all. He began fully expecting to be told he had already been fired and he would have to head back to his apartment, pack up, and move back in with his parents. As he was contemplating the best way to break his lease on his apartment the gate began sliding open. 

“Sorry about that! Nobody told me A.H. hired a new person. Then again, they never tell me these things. I remember when Matt and Jeremy were first hired I was about to call the cops on them before Geoff showed up and explained everything.” The security guard said to Nate. 

He just let out a nervous chuckle as he drove in. Nate let out a long, deep sigh and calmed some of his nerves. Now, he just had to worry about not screwing up his first day at his new job. After finding a parking spot somewhat close to the building he got out of his car and began heading inside. Trevor had given him instructions of how to get inside and where to go at this point so he closely followed those and relaxed a little more after realizing he was telling the truth and this wasn’t some cruel joke. After getting inside he made his way down the hallway he had seen so many times in videos and from here Nate knew where he was going. He stopped right in front of the room to the editor’s room and took a few more deep breaths to calm himself. He was about to open the door when he noticed something weird. He pressed his ear against the door and heard no sounds coming from inside the room. He understood that this was a place of work and wasn’t always crazy like in their videos but this was different. There were no sounds coming from the room. Not even the sounds of fingers typing in a keyboard. Instead of worrying about it, Nate just opened the door and headed inside. 

The room wasn’t  _ completely  _ empty. Although, there was only a single person working there. It was Fiona, and she was in the middle of reading an email.

“H-Hey there. I’m here to start my training.” Nate said. 

Fiona’s head perked up and she spun around in her chair to look at him and she smiled. 

“Oh hey! You must be the new guy, Nate, right?” Fiona asked as she stood up from her desk. 

Nate smiled back at her, “That’s right. It’s very nice to meet you, Fiona.” He said as he offered her his hand for a handshake.

She accepted and shook his hand. “So, where is everyone?” He asked. 

Fiona rolled her head and sighed, “Well, they’re all off filming a thing today that  _ apparently _ doesn’t involve me! So they’re gone all day which will leave us all alone here.” 

Nate felt his heart rate go up and a slight blush creep across his face. He knew just being alone with Fiona didn’t mean anything was going to happen between them, but that didn’t stop him from fantasizing about it. He began thinking about hitting on Fiona and her happily accepting his advances and things quickly progressing from there, right here in this room. Nate had to look away from Fiona as he felt himself start to rise in his pants. 

Fiona let out a short giggle as Nate looked away. She immediately noticed the blush on his face and thought he was absolutely adorable. She figured it was best not to press Nate’s embarrassment any further, for now, and decided to get to work. 

“Alright then, now that we’ve met how about we start working?” Fiona suggested. 

“Sounds great!” Nate said. 

“Since you don’t have a computer to work at yet you can just use mine for the time being.” Fiona said. 

“Thank you!” He said as he sat at her desk. 

Nate could smell Fiona’s scent as soon as he sat down and blushed again. She had such a light, sweet scent that took him a few seconds to place what it was. Vanilla. Once of Nate’s favorite scents. As he put his hands on the keyboard he could feel Fiona’s presence right behind him. She felt close. Really close. Nate became much more aware of his body and his movements in relation to Fiona. He held his head in place so as to avoid touching her. 

“Okay, so the first thing you wanna do is close my email. You don’t need to read that.” Fiona said. Her mouth was right beside Nate’s ear. His cock grew harder, pressing against his jeans. He desperately hoped that Fiona wouldn’t notice. 

“Hey, you feeling alright? Your face is all red.” She said, her mouth still right beside his ear. 

“Y-Yeah! Totally fine! Let’s just get started.” Nate quickly said. 

Fiona smirked. She knew the effect she was having on the new guy and she was loving it. She felt a little bad for teasing him but not bad enough to stop. She wanted to find out how far she could take her teasing today before he started to catch on or said anything. Once Nate closed the email, she began actually teaching him the ins and outs of editing, or at least, taught him as much as she knew. Then, as Fiona began running out of things to teach him she decided to up her teasing. 

She pretended to show Nate something specific on the screen and made him lean forward in the chair to look at it where Fiona then leaned forward herself and made sure to press her modest breasts into his back. She was wearing a black t-shirt and no bra underneath so she had no doubt that Nat could feel her nipples through her shirt pressing against his back. This caused Nate’s breathing to become shallow and his face to turn an even brighter shade of pink. Fiona held herself there for at least a minute before finally pulling away and letting Nate go back to a regular sitting position. As fun as that was, Fiona knew she couldn’t pull that off again without Nate questioning her so she had to come up with a different plan. She looked around the room for inspiration and found it when she looked at the thermostat. As Nate was engrossed with editing a video Fiona walked over to the thermostat and turned up the temperature a few degrees. With the hot Texas summer just beginning, it wouldn’t take long for what she did to take effect. 

She was right about that. After less than an hour both Nate and Fiona were dripping with sweat. Despite how hot it was in the room though, Nate didn’t say anything and continued to focus on his work, much to Fiona’s dismay. She had to take the initiative herself. 

“Hey, so I just found out that the A.C. is busted and it’s going to take a while to get it fixed.” Fiona explained to Nate, “I’m sorry if it gets too hot in here. Can I get you something to drink?” 

Uh, yeah actually. Can I get some water?” Nate asked. 

“Of course!” Fiona said. 

She went over to the mini fridge in the room and grabbed a cooled bottle of water and placed it on the desk next to Nate. Now was the time to put her plan into motion. 

“Hey, so I actually have a different way of cooling off when the A.C. breaks, if you don’t mind?” Fiona asked. 

“Not at all! Do what you need to do.” Nate said as he began drinking the water and turning back to the computer screen. 

Fiona grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head and threw it on the ground beside her desk, trying to get it as close to Nate’s feet as possible. Fiona noticed him jump in his seat as he looked down and saw her t-shirt on the ground. He knew after she pressed herself into her back that she most likely wasn’t wearing a bra and was completely topless right behind him. Nate thought it would be rude to look back so instead he used every ounce of willpower to stare right ahead at the computer. 

Fiona giggled quietly as she walked closer to him. But, no matter how close she got Nate kept looking dead ahead. Fiona thought it would be more fun to have him turn around on his own rather than simply walking into his field of view, so she decided to take things even further. She stood right behind his chair as she began loudly undoing each button on her jeans, making sure he heard. 

Nate definitely heard. He thought about putting on headphones to block out the noise but thought that would be too obvious so he left them off and continued to try and focus on his work. Fiona wasn’t going to make it easy though. 

“God! I can’t believe how hot it is in here! I hope you don’t mind that I’m getting totally naked behind you. The only way I can properly cool off is if I get  _ completely _ naked.” Fiona said as she wiggled her jeans down her legs. 

Nate’s cock was straining against his jeans. His arousal was clouding his judgement. He wanted more than anything to just take a peek behind him. He could hear Fiona taking her jeans off of her feet before she threw them in a pile with her t-shirt. Nate squeezed his eyes shut.  _ Focus, Nate! This doesn’t mean anything she’s just doing this to cool off! _ He thought to himself. 

But that last bit of logic went out the window as Nate opened his eyes and saw a small black thong was sitting on top of the pile of clothes. He could feel Fiona’s presence right behind him. She was 100% naked  _ right behind him _ . Nate had to fight the urge to touch his cock right then and there. But he would hate himself forever if he didn’t take one quick glance at her. Nate took a deep breath and quickly turned his head to the side and took a glance at Fiona. 

He swore his cock was going to split his zipper in half as soon as he looked at her. Every inch of Fiona was in shape, not a trace of fat on her. Her breasts were on the smaller size, a little more than a handful and each were topped with large dark brown areolas and small black nipples. Nate’s eyes flicked down to her pussy and the first thing he noticed was that she was completely clean-shaven down there. He couldn’t help but let his eyes linger on her pussy for a couple of extra seconds before whipping his head back to the screen. 

“Hey, Nate? I’ve got a question for you.” Fiona said. 

“W-What is it?” Nate responded, hoping she didn’t notice him peeking at her. 

“Do you have a girlfriend? Or a boyfriend if you swing that way?” She asked. 

He shook his head slowly, “N-No. Why do you ask?”   
“Just wondering. I mean, if you _were_ dating someone it would be pretty awkward for them to find out you were sneaking a peek at a naked coworker.” Fiona said as she grabbed the back of Nate’s chair. 

His heart dropped to his stomach. “I-I-I’m sorry Fiona! I-I didn’t mean to! I just couldn’t help myself! I’ve always thought you were so attractive and I thought this was my only chance to see you like this! I couldn’t help-” 

Fiona spun the chair around until Nate was facing her, causing him to cut his sentence short. She looked dead into his eyes for a few seconds, giving him the meanest look she could muster. However, Fiona could only hold that look for a few seconds before she burst out laughing. 

Some of Nate’s anxiety was relieved and replaced with confusion, “Um, are you okay Fiona?” He asked. 

Once Fiona calmed her laughing a bit she spoke, “Yeah. I couldn’t believe you never caught on that I was just fucking with you! Why else would I possibly get naked in the same room as you if I didn’t want you to see me?” 

Nate was more confused than ever, “Wait. So you’re telling me you  _ wanted _ me to look at you?” 

Fiona nodded. “Fucking duh. I’ve wanted you to see me naked ever since you walked in that door. Plus…” She looked down at the obvious bulge in Nate’s jeans, “I’ve wanted to see you naked too.” 

He looked at Fiona in utter disbelief, “Explain this to me so I completely understand. Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Nate asked. 

Fiona sighed in frustration. “Do I have to spell it out for you!? Yes! I want to fuck you! Right here and now! So what are you waiting for!? Get naked already!” She shouted. 

“But what if someone walks in?” Nate asked as he stood up and began zipping down his jeans. 

“Nobody’s coming in here for hours at least. Plus, I locked the door so nobody’s getting in here anyway.” Fiona said as she closed the distance between herself and nate and began undoing his belt. 

That was all the convincing Nate needed. He reached down and pulled his own t-shirt over his head and Fiona pulled down his pants. Nate stepped out of them as he led Fiona to the nearest wall and then proceeded to quickly take down his boxers. She looked down at his throbbing cock and moaned as she appreciated how big he was. Fiona guessed Nate had to be at least ten inches long and was thick to boot. Nate moaned as he pressed her against the wall and began sliding his cock against her toned ass. He loved the feeling of her skin against his cock and kept rubbing himself against her ass. 

“What are you waiting for!? FUCK ME ALREADY!!!” Fiona shouted at the top of her lungs. 

Nate jumped and did as he was told. He moved his cock down along Fiona’s ass crack and past her asshole until he felt the head of his cock rub against her soaking wet pussy. He didn’t want to wait anymore and roughly shoved his entire ten inches deep inside of Fiona. 

“FUCK YES! That’s what I fucking need!” Fiona moaned loudly. “NOW FUCK ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT!!!” 

Nate clawed his fingers into Fiona’s hips and fucked her as hard as he could immediately. Her wetness plus the sweat that was already dripping down both of them made it incredibly easy for him to thrust in and out of her tight cunt. Nate moaned loudly as he started thrusting faster and faster, almost unable to handle the feeling of Fiona’s pussy cling and rub against his cock. He was already incredibly close to cumming even though he had just started fucking her. 

“I-I’m gonna cum!” Nate warned. 

“No you’re fucking not!” Fiona moaned, “If you fucking cum right now I will fucking make sure you get fired!” 

Nate was about to fire his load before he heard that. He clenched his cock and tried his best to hold back his load while still fucking Fiona at the same, incredibly rough, pace. He moaned even louder. Nate could feel the cum rising up from his balls and travelling up his shaft. He somehow managed to hold it back before it left his cock but with every thrust it became more and more difficult to hold back. 

“Please Fiona! Let me cum! I need to cum so bad!” Nate begged. 

“NO! I’M SO FUCKING CLOSE DON’T YOU DARE CUM NOW!!!” She screamed. 

Nate tried his best. The pleasure was completely overwhelming his senses. His legs were starting to go numb but he kept going. His cock felt like it was going to literally explode with cum if he held it for much longer. He kept thrusting, ramming his cock into Fiona’s deepest parts over and over again. Cum was starting to leak out the end of his cock, he was going to cum whether Fiona was ready or not. 

Just then, she moaned at the top of her lungs as her entire body shook from pleasure, 

“I’M CUMMING! I’M FUCKING CUMMING ALL OVER YOUR HUGE FUCKING COCK!!! YOU CAN FUCKING CUM!” Fiona screamed. 

Nate unclenched his cock and a literal torrent of cum erupted out of his cock and quickly flooded Fiona’s pussy. After only the first two spurts cum was already being squeezed out of her pussy and flowed down her legs. As Nate shot out more and more cum the more cum that flowed down Fiona’s legs until it ran all the way to the carpeted floor. 

“Fuck…” Fiona breathed as she collapsed onto the floor, “You have no idea how much I needed that.” 

“Same here…” Nate said as he made his way back to Fiona’s computer chair and sat down. “I trust this means I’m not getting fired?” He asked. 

“Of course not! I’m going to make sure you work here for a very long time. Especially alone with me.” She said, giving Nate a wink.


	2. Chapter 2

Needless to say Nate was very much looking forward to his second day of work. After what happened between him and Fiona how could he not? She initiated sex with him on his first day of work at Achievement Hunter and heavily implied that there would be a lot more fucking in the future. Nate drove to work on his second day with a visible tent in his shorts the whole way there. He got into his car this morning with an erection and hoped it would have gone down by the time he arrived at work. But, the closer Nate got to work, the more he started thinking about Fiona and what she had in store for him and the harder his cock became. 

Luckily today Nate didn’t have any issues getting past security and was able to find a parking spot close to the building and got out of his car, despite his raging erection. He grabbed his backpack out of his car and held it in front of his crotch as he walked to the building. Although, he didn’t even make it inside before he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. 

“Hey!” A familiar voice said behind him. 

Nate turned around, it was Fiona. She was wearing a loose-fitting black tank top and light blue skinny jeans. As he looked down to talk to her, Nate could clearly see the tops of her breasts, causing his cock to twitch in his shorts. 

“Hey to you!” Nate said. 

“About to head in?” She asked. 

“Yeah, I mean, that was the plan.” He explained. 

“So you’re really going to go to work with a raging hard-on?” Fiona asked as she began running her hands over Nate’s chest. 

“Um… Well… I didn’t really have a choice, it just kind of happened…” 

“Would you like help getting rid of it?” She offered, her hands trailing further down his chest. 

Nate’s heart began pounding in his chest as his cock grew so much harder. He thought he might cum if Fiona’s hands touched his cock right then. But thankfully, she stopped her hands an inch above the waistband of his shorts. 

Fiona moved her mouth closer to Nate’s ears and whispered, “If you want me to help I need to hear you say it. Otherwise I’ll let you walk in there hard as a rock.” 

“Please help me, Fiona.” Nate desperately whispered. 

She giggled, “That’s a good boy.” Fiona pointed to an open space between two buildings across the parking lot, “Let’s go over there and I’ll take care of you.” 

“R-Right now!? But won’t people see?” 

Fiona shrugged, “Probably, but if you don’t want to risk it we could just go inside and get to work.” 

“Can’t we just do something  _ in _ -side?” Nate asked. 

Fiona let go of him and started heading for the door, “If you wanna get to work so bad then what are you waiting for? Let’s go inside and work! Although you might want to do something about your boner ‘cause it’ll be extremely embarrassing if anyone sees it.” 

Nate was torn. As much as he wanted to fuck Fiona again he didn’t know if he could risk doing it in public, and on his second day of work no less. He was about to give up and go inside when he caught a glimpse of Fiona’s tight ass swaying from side to side with each step she took. 

“Fuck!” Nate cursed to himself. He jogged forward and lightly grabbed Fiona’s shoulder, “Fine. I’ll do it.” 

“You’ll do… what, exactly?” Fiona asked, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“Don’t make me say it, what if someone hears?” Nate asked. 

“Then I guess you should just head on inside and get working!” Fiona said as she started walking again. 

Nate silently cursed to himself again before saying, “I’ll let you take care of my dick before work!” 

Fiona turned back to him and laughed loudly before speaking, “Be quiet! What if someone hears?” She asked, giving him a wink. 

“Are we going to go over there or not?” Nate asked. 

“Lead the way!” Fiona said as she grabbed his hand. 

Nate took a deep breath and quickly walked across the parking lot, looking all around to make sure nobody saw them. Thankfully, aside from cars, the lot was completely empty and Fiona and Nate were able to get to the space discreetly. As soon as they were secluded Fiona wasted no time and immediately began teasing him. She ran her hand over the bulge in his shorts as she pushed him against the wall. 

“Because you didn’t accept my offer right away you don’t get to fuck me. You’ll have to be satisfied with my mouth.” Fiona said as she began bending down, getting ready to get on her knees. 

Nate’s cock throbbed hard. As much as he wanted to fuck Fiona he also wanted to feel what it was like to be in her mouth. Precum leaked out of his tip as he imagined his shaft gliding against her warm, wet tongue. He thrusted his hips forward against Fiona’s hand and moaned softly. 

Fiona smirked and wrapped her small hands around his shaft through his shorts. “Fuck, you’re really hard, aren’t you? Yesterday wasn’t enough for you?” She asked as she began stroking Nate’s cock over his shorts. 

He moaned again, a bit louder this time. “Please, Fiona… I’m so hard. Please blow me.” 

Fiona got on her knees and moved her mouth closer to Nate’s cock. She began stroking him through the material. “You want me to put my mouth on your cock?” She asked. 

Nate whimpered, “Please, I’m begging you.” 

Fiona pressed her lips against his bulge and gave it a wet, sloppy kiss over his shorts. Nate groaned in pleasure and thrusted his hips forward again. Fiona responded by gripping his shaft tightly and stroking him. 

“If you keep misbehaving like that I’ll just make you cum like this. Is that what you want?” Fiona asked. 

“N-No! Please, use your mouth Fiona!” Nate said a bit too loudly. 

Fiona looked out to the parking lot to make sure nobody heard. Once she saw nobody there she looked back at Nate and said, “That was so loud! It’s almost like you want to be caught! Just for that I’m going to stroke you like this for a few minutes. If you can hold back from cumming until I’m done stroking then I’ll let you finish in my mouth.” 

Nate whimpered. He was so close already. As Fiona stroked his cock faster and faster he found it next to impossible to hold back. Although he could barely feel her hand through the somewhat thick nylon of his basketball shorts her technique was unlike anything he had ever experienced before. It was like she was reading his mind. Fiona knew just how to grip him, where to squeeze a bit tighter, and the exact moments when to speed up and slow down. And she did all of this without either of them saying a word to each other. The only indication Fiona had that she was doing something right was Nate’s moans. 

When Nate would moan louder Fiona would slow down and inadvertently give him some time to relax so he wouldn’t cum as fast. But, one time as Nate’s moans became louder Fiona sped up her strokes. She tightly gripped his shaft and jerked him off so fast that her hand was just a blur over his shorts. Nate had no idea how long Fiona was going to keep this up for but he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He had to warn her, hoping that she would take pity on him and slow down. 

“F-Fiona! I’m gonna cum!!!” Nate shouted. 

She responded by jerking him as fast as she could and said, “Oh really? That’s too bad. Guess you’re gonna make a mess of your shorts.” 

“Please Fiona! I want to finish in your mouth so bad! I’ll do anything!” Nate moaned. 

She suddenly stopped stroking and looked up at him. “Oh, really? You’ll do anything?” She asked. 

“Yes! Anything!” Nate begged. 

“Then how about… you have to do  _ whatever  _ I say for the rest of the week. If you agree to that, then I’ll let you make a fucking mess of my mouth.” Fiona offered. 

Nate groaned in pleasure, “Yes! Fine! I’m yours to command Fiona! Just… please, I’m so fucking close!” He thrusted his cock against her hand again. 

Fiona grabbed the waistband of Nate’s shorts and yanked them down along with his underwear, exposing his fully erect cock. She inched her mouth closer to it until her lips were less than an inch away from his head and looked up at him again and waited. 

“Please…” Nate breathed, “I can’t… so fucking close…” 

“Oh, you want this -” Fiona whispered as she opened her mouth and moved it over the head of Nate’s cock and started breathing on it.

“A little more…” Nate urged. 

Fiona decided she had bullied him enough and finally closed her lips on his cock. That was all it took for Nate to cum. He grabbed the back of Fiona’s head and held her in place as he spurted rope after rope of hot, sticky cum into her mouth. Fiona was shocked at first and didn’t know how to react so she held Nate’s cum in her mouth at first. But, when he kept shooting after her mouth was full she began to panic. Fiona considered spitting out his load but right before she did her body reacted on its own and she began swallowing all of Nate’s cum. She thought she would have hated the taste but his cum tasted oddly sweet and found herself happily downing the rest of his cum. 

Thankfully, Nate didn’t cum forever and eventually stopped. Once the last of his cum leaked out the end of his cock he let go of Fiona’s head and slumped against the wall behind him. 

“Sorry about that, I don’t know what came over me.” Nate breathed. 

Fiona stood up and giggled, “It’s fine. Especially since now you have to do whatever I say.” 

Nate blushed a little, “Did I really agree to that?” 

Fiona quickly pulled her tank top over her head. “What are you doing!?” Nate asked. 

“It’s time for you to make good on our deal. Teasing you like that and swallowing your cum made me so fucking horny. So, what you’re going to do is fuck me against this building until I fucking cum. Got it?” Fiona explained as she began unbuttoning her jeans. 

“I-I mean, you blowing me is one thing but this is fucking crazy! Somebody’s definitely going to see us!” Nate said. 

“Does it look like I give a fuck?” Fiona wiggled her jeans down her legs, revealing the fact she wasn’t wearing any panties either. 

Even though Nate just had a powerful orgasm that made him weak in the knees, he was getting hard again. He loved how Fiona didn’t care if they were caught, that turned him on so much more. Plus, seeing Fiona naked again certainly helped. Once she was naked, Fiona placed her hands on the wall beside Nate, turned to him, and said, 

“Well, what are you waiting for!? Somebody will definitely see us if you wait any longer!” 

Nate quickly got himself off the wall and moved behind Fiona. He moaned as he saw how wet she already was. Her arousal was dripping down her thighs already. From what Nate could tell, she was just as horny as she was and understood why she couldn’t wait for them to get inside before they fucked. He rested his cock against her ass and gave it a couple of quick thrusts. 

“Fuck me already!!!” Fiona shouted. 

But didn’t want to fuck her right away. Nate wanted to give Fiona a taste of her own medicine. Instead of moving his cock to her pussy, Nate continued thrusting his cock between Fiona’s ass cheeks. He grabbed her ass and pushed her cheeks over his cock and thrusted against her skin, causing him to moan softly. 

“What they fuck are you doing!? I gave you an order! Now fuck me!!!” Fiona shouted even louder than before. 

“If you want my cock then you’ll have to beg me for it.” He said. 

“I’M THE ONE IN CHARGE HERE! NOT YOU!!!” 

“But I’m the one with the hard cock here. If you really want to get off then  _ you’ll _ have to beg  _ me _ for it.” Nate said. 

“Fuck you! I swear I’m going to make you pay for this.” Fiona said with hate in her voice. 

“The sooner you start begging the sooner I can make you cum.” Nate said. 

“Fine! Please fuck my pussy.” Fiona said.

“Come on, you can do better than that! I need to believe you  _ need _ my cock.” 

Fiona let out a sigh of frustration and then said, “I need you! I need your fucking cock in my goddamn cunt! There’s nothing I fucking need more right fucking now than your fucking cock to fill me to th fucking brim with your goddamn cum!!!” Fiona screamed. 

Nate slowly let go of Fiona’s ass cheeks and moved his cock down to her pussy, where he then began lightly prodding it. 

“Now that’s better…” Nate cooed, “Now was that so hard?” 

“You’re in for a fucking world of hurt after this. I swear to God.” Fiona said. 

“Did you want me to fuck you or not?” Nate asked. 

“YES!!! I NEED YOUR COCK! I’M A SLUT FOR YOUR COCK!!!” Fiona screamed. 

People definitely heard that, Nate thought. But he was too horny to stop. He thrusted his hips forward and plunged his entire length deep inside Fiona once again. 

“FUCK!!! That’s it! That’s what I fucking needed!” She moaned. 

“Oh fuck!” Nate moaned, “You’re so much tighter and wetter than yesterday!” 

“That’s because you made me so fucking horny!!!” Fiona moaned as she began thrusting back against his cock, trying to match his rhythm. 

Nate struggled to fuck Fiona against the wall. Her thrusting was much rougher than his and threatened to knock him over with each thrust, thanks to his weakened knees. He gritted his teeth together and tried his best to match Fiona’s force. She seemed to love it as Fiona moaned louder than ever. 

“FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK YES! KEEP FUCKING ME!!! I’M SO CLOSE!” Fiona cried out in pleasure. 

Nate wasn’t even looking to see if anyone was watching them. For all he knew there was a full audience standing in the parking lot watching them. But he was feeling way too good to care. He could feel his cock swelling and throbbing like crazy deep inside of Fiona. The pressure of her wet walls pressing and rubbing against his cock was too much to bear. He knew he was about to cum again. 

“Fiona! I’m about to -”

“ME FUCKING TOO! DON’T STOP! LET’S CUM TOGETHER!!!” Fiona screamed. 

“Fuck! Here it comes! I’m gonna get you fucking pregnant Fiona!!!” Nate yelled. 

Right as he started cumming, Nate felt the walls of Fiona’s pussy clamp down tightly on his cock like a vice. He could barely move his cock inside of her as she was wringing out all of the cum from his cock. To Nate it felt like Fiona’s pussy was sucking him in deeper, like her body instinctively wanted him to cum as deep inside of her as possible and make her pregnant. Although he didn’t shoot as much as he did inside of Fiona’s mouth, Nate shot a decent amount in her pussy and drained every last bit of cum from his balls. 

While Fiona came she was moaning continuously at the top of her lungs and her body was spasming and writhing against the wall of the building. She was still cumming long after Nate finished, making him unable to pull his cock out of her tight cunt until she was done. As soon as both of them finished cumming, they fell to the ground, completely spent. 

“Did I do a good job following orders?” Nate asked. 

Fiona nodded, “Holy shit… That was… the best…” She breathed. 

“We definitely need to do that again sometime.” Nate said. 

“Fuck yeah we do. I’m thinking later today.” Fiona said. 

Nate nodded. “Sounds good. Oh, by the way, did anyone see us?” He asked. 

Fiona turned to look at the parking lot and let out a deep sigh of relief. “It doesn’t look like it.” 

“There’s no way nobody heard you.” Nate said, “You were pretty fucking loud.” 

Fiona blushed a little, “I couldn’t help myself! I didn’t know how badly I needed your cock. Also, what was that about getting me pregnant?” 

“I-I didn’t say anything like that.” Nate nervously said. 

Fiona laughed, “I’m pretty sure you did. I guess I’m not the only one who got really into it.” 

“I guess not.” Nate said. He looked around at the clothes strewn around them and said, “You should probably get dressed before anyone sees you.” 

Fiona looked at the clothes and giggled, “Yeah, you’re probably right.” She then lazily grabbed her tank top and slipped it on. 

Nate grabbed Fiona’s pants and handed them to her. “You’ll need these too.” He said. 

“Thanks.” She smiled at him as she slowly slid them on. 

Nate hoped that Fiona wouldn’t want to do anything for at least a few hours. As amazing as that was he definitely would need some time to properly recover. He also hoped that nobody saw or heard them. As they walked back into the parking lot there was still nobody there, to both of their amazement. While it was entirely possible someone saw them and left before either of them noticed; to ease his anxiety Nate decided to assume nobody knew what he and Fiona did until confronted about it. 

Fiona and Nate walked into work together and prepared themselves for another productive day at work.


End file.
